Sparks Fly
by crazycatmommy
Summary: What happens when Blossom realizes that the one person she absolutely can't stand is the one person she falls in love with?
1. Another Fresh Day at School

**I do not own the Powerpuff Girls...**

'Another busy day ahead of me.' Blossom thought as she walked through the hallways of her high school, Pokey Oaks High School.

She was always the first one in school, finishing up on homework. It was where she best concentrated on her studies while she was distracted at home most of the time. Having two sisters can do that. Blossom liked school because she loved learning and always loved learning. After all, she was on top of her class, student body president, a cheerleader with Bubbles (being the captain, Blossom was good at the leadership part while Bubbles, the co-captain, handled the choreography), and was the most level headed girl at school. Blossom came a long way from being a member of the Powerpuff Girls to being a regular school student. She was in all AP classes. Her style even evolved over the years, trading in her pink school yard, preschool dress to a more mature style. Sure she stuck with her signature color, but she managed to pull off a conservative, mature yet sexy style (sweater dresses, short/tight mini skirts, loose sweaters, scarves with boots and over the knee socks. Anything fitted and short was now what Blossom wore). Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were very popular amongst the student body; freshmen and sophomore girls constantly asked for pictures, autographs, style tips, etc.

Blossom was also very choosy with dates too. Unlike Bubbles and Buttercup, who had dates almost if not every weekend, she was very picky when it came to guys. Hence she was a hard catch with guys at her school. Blossom wanted a guy who was funny, sweet, smart...yet turned her nose up at every guy she went on a date with, who sometimes happened to have the qualities she was looking for; yet if she felt something wasn't there or to her liking, she would show immediate disinterest. Bubbles and Buttercup pointed out she was picky several times, which lead the three sisters, two against one, into arguments about why she is picky.

"Blossom, you are smart, funny and gorgeous! What annoys me is that you are so picky! You aren't going to find the most perfect guy in the world, but you can't keep turning your nose up at everyone you meet." Buttercup said, basically snapping at her.

"There is nothing wrong with being picky," Blossom said. "I'm a woman. I have every right to be picky."

"If you keep it up, you may miss out on someone awesome is what I am trying to tell you," Buttercup replied.

Blossom tried not to listen to Buttercup; she wasn't one to talk after all because she led boys on and became a heartbreaker when they got attached. Apart from her kept thinking Buttercup was right, but she would rather be single than throw herself at the wrong person.

As Blossom got to her locker, she noticed a vile creature by her locker, smirking at her with raised eyebrows. It was Brick. Being in four classes with him was a punishment in itself.

"Oh, great." She thought.

"What's up, Pink Stuff?" he said in a sarcastic tone. She hated him mocking her.

'Oh, Brick.' Is what she thought. She had four classes with him, and he often provoked her when she spoke up. Whether she was calling out an answer, presenting a project, he made it his life's work to bother her every chance he got. A couple of time, Blossom just gathered her things and walked out. It was a high for Brick to instigate Blossom.

"What do you want?" As she opened up, her locker just to get her books.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see you on this fine morning." Brick smirked while twirling her hair with his finger. "I just can't go a day without bothering you and since you and I are both here early this morning, well...I guess it's my chance."

"How did you know I'd be here this early anyway?" Blossom asked.

"I have my ways." He replied. "Which is great because it gives me the advantage to start ruining your day."

Blossom slammed her locker and got in Brick's face, which made him grin like an idiot, or so she thought, even more. She wondered how girls could find him appealing. He was obnoxious, crude and annoyed the hell out of her. Since they were alone, she decided to tell him off.

"Listen to me!" She started. "I don't know what your problem is or why you love to instigate me but it is getting old now! You have been doing this since we were kids, and I have always managed to kick your butt every time, you and your stupid brothers, and now you have to do this in high school? Grow up! Seriously, some of us may think you're adorable, but others do not!"

As Blossom started towards the library, heels clicking and all, Brick then added with, "Oh...so you think I'm adorable?"

Blossom turned around and said, "Uh...no...that's not what I said...don't manipulate..."

"Too late. You said, 'some of us may think you're adorable.' Hence you think I am adorable."

"Oh God! That totally came out wrong!" Blossom freaked.

"Admit it. I know you like me." Brick smirked suggestively said, raising both eyebrows.

"Eww!" Blossom cried.

Before she made her way to the library, she added, "I'd have to feel down about myself to actually be seen with you!"

Brick just smiled to himself and thought, 'Geeze pissing her off never gets old.'


	2. Lockers and Courtyards

**I do not own the Powerpuff Girls...**

'I don't like that guy! I don't like him at all! Irritating!' was all Blossom thought.

The school day progressed like any other normal school day. She would just wish Brick would go away...forever...and never come back...and take his stupid brothers with him. In her history class today, she and Brick got into a heated argument about feminism, which made Blossom, once again storm out of class. Gosh, she couldn't stand him. Her thoughts were interrupted by Bubble and her squealing.

"Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh!" Bubbles cried.

"What's up?" Blossom asked.

"Ariana Grande is coming to Townsville next week! And the Professor surprised you, me and Buttercup with tickets to see her LIVE!"

"Wow! That's awesome! I have to thank him later!" Blossom exclaimed.

The girls were fans of Ariana Grande, and it had been a dream to see her perform.

"I can't believe...we are going to see Ariana...like...LIVE!" Bubbles squealed again. "She's beautiful and talented and OMIGOSH!"

"Take a chill pill, Bubbles." Buttercup snapped, then turned to Blossom. "So what happened with Brick today?"

"He's just a condescending, pompous ass." Blossom rolled her eyes. "He just knows how to get under my skin and it is irritating."

"Someone needs to set him straight." Buttercup added, sympathizing her sister.

"There has to be a reason he likes to bother you. I think he likes you." Bubbles joked.

"Gross!" Blossom cried. "Don't ever say that again!"

"But, Bloss, I think Bubbles is right. He does what he does for one reason or another." Buttercup said. "Maybe you should ask him out."

"Buttercup, the day I go out with Brick is the day the world starts falls apart. There is no way in hell I would be sen with him." Blossom changed the subject. "Now about this concert, girls, you need to focus because we have a lot of songs to learn! We are seeing Ariana Grande."

Brick was a bit of a character. Not only was he the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, but he was the school's soccer star and the captain of the soccer team. Where as Blossom's leadership qualities were more motherly towards her fellow cheerleaders, Brick ruled the soccer team with an iron fist. He and his brothers, Boomer and Butch, were quite the athletes. Brick with soccer, Butch with basketball and Boomer with baseball. He was pretty smart too, being in the AP classes with Blossom and all. He was especially popular with girls. With his sharp, crimson colored eyes, the way he wore his red baseball cap and his bad boy demeanor, he was quite the catch.

'He is so hot!' Some would say.

'Look at him. Isn't he dreamy?' Other's would add.

Brick found himself dating girls that had a very low self-opinion about themselves. Usually, the relationships would last only two weeks at most. Brick was the school's "player" by these actions. Even though he flirted with different girls, he loved to bother Blossom; it was probably because he knew she thought way too highly of herself that she would never chase after him, or maybe he had a teeny crush on her. Whatever it was, he loved to agitate Blossom every chance he got. Brick met his brothers and told him what happened. Both of them scoffed at the story.

"You got her again?" Boomer asked.

"This time it was funny. Her face got red like ketchup and her eyes were getting teary." Brick laughed. "She got defensive."

"Feminism is a touchy subject for chicks, gotta be careful who you may offend," Butch said, sarcastically. "Did she stomp out of the classroom as usually? Heels clicking and all?"

"Yeah, and she looked ridiculous." Brick laughed, again.

"Why do you like to bother her?" Boomer asked.

"Because she's an easy target, seeing how irritated she gets at the sight of me. I just figure, why not annoy the hell out of her? Plus she is the only girl in school that isn't thirsty for me." Brick answered.

"And you like to piss her off because she isn't one of those chicks who are desperate to be one of your next victims?" Butch asked.

"Why not?" Brick answered. "It's a shame she isn't thirsty for me. She's so hot; got way hotter since we were kids."

"Although I think her sister, Bubbles, is much cuter, she is eye candy," Boomer stated.

"I couldn't agree more," Butch said. "Did you see that pink sweater dress she wore last week? She really has it in all the right places. (Author's note: Teenage boys are perverted. Ew!) Things I would do to her on a Friday night...whew."

"Dude, aren't you checking out her sister, Buttercup? You trying to keep it in the family?" Boomer asked.

"That's just nasty. Why would you say that?" Butch asked, obviously annoyed with his brother.

Brick laughed at his brothers.

"But seriously, dude, if you think she's hot, why not just ask her out? Play nice to her?" Boomer suggested.

"Dude, I bet if you did play nice to her, she would fall for you all of a sudden. She would turn into those girls whose hearts you stomp on and would cry over you on social media and what not?" Butch added.

"She thinks way too highly of herself to..." Brick was cut off by Butch again.

"You never know that. Just convince her that you aren't a bad guy and would like to prove it to her." Butch said. "I bet you she would turn into one of those girls."

Brick then smiled at what his brother was suggesting. He was going to play nice to Blossom only to get her to fall for him. He would toss her aside like the rest of them. After all, it was only Blossom.

* * *

After school, Blossom was seen talking to a tall, skinny guy. She smiled at him and said, "Cool! I will see you Friday." As she got to her locker, she saw a sticky note that read:

Meet me in the courtyard after school. I will be waiting here all night if I have to.

Curious, Blossom walked towards the courtyard only to find Brick. She let out an exasperated high and turned her heel.

"Wait!" He called after.

She turned around again, her pink eyes facing his Crimson eyes.

"Haven't you annoyed me enough today?" She asked.

"That's the thing." Brick started. "You see, I was an idiot in class today, and feminism is a touchy subject for women so I should've watched what I said, and I am sorry."

Blossom wasn't buying it. She knew he was up to something fishy.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked.

"That I want to make it up to you, everything actually...I'm not a bad guy, and I want to prove it to you. How about I take you out for pizza and a movie Friday night, and we can talk about our feelings?" Brick asked.

"You want to make it up to me by asking me out on a date?" Blossom smirked. "I find it funny how you are asking me out randomly. I know you, Brick. You always have something funny up your sleeve. And I have to decline. Because one, Jimmy Preston already asked me out Friday and I said yes and two, I am not your type...at all...nor are you mine. Plus, I am not naive enough to fall for your tricks, so...bye."

As she was about to leave, Brick stopped her in her tracks and stated, "I'm every girl's type. You have no idea what you are missing out on, Pink Stuff."

"Every girl except me. Date Princess. She's pretty thirsty for you." Blossom tried to walk again with Brick blocking her way. "My sisters and our friends are expecting me. Please move."

"You called me adorably before...remember..." Brick smirked at her.

With that being said, Blossom nudged him with her shoulder and went on her way. Out of nowhere, Butch and Boomer appeared.

"Man, she's an ice woman," Butch said.

"Well, she can breathe ice," Boomer said.

"Yeah, no shit," Butch added.

"She's a BITCH!" Brick said with his voice cracking.

"Talk about your feelings?" Boomer laughed. "I'm sorry, but that was just...wow..."

"Dude, want me to tell the whole school about your morning wood?" Brick snapped, as Boomer stopped laughing.

"Uh, no thanks," Boomer said.

Butch then added, "She's going out with Jimmy Preston? Dude, he is on the basketball team with me and he sucks. That lame ass loser wouldn't know what to do with her."

"That's why we need a plan B." Brick said. "I'm not giving up that easy."


	3. Jimmy Preston? Really!

**I do not own the Powerpuff Girls...**

"So Buttercup, I have a date!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Oh?" Buttercup looked interested. "Who is it?"

"Jimmy Preston. He asked me to dinner Friday night."

Buttercup and Bubbles have each other a look and cringed.

"Blossom, how can you do that to him?" Bubbles asked.

"Do what?" Blossom asked.

"Knowing you, you will break his heart and turn him down," Buttercup said. "He is way too sensitive for a guy and will not take it well if you reject him. Plus he is on the basketball team, and he sucks."

"That isn't true. He seems like a harmless guy, and he is sweet." Blossom said.

"Yes but his buck teeth and overbite are distracting." Bubbles added.

This made Buttercup snicker. The two sisters high-fived each other. Blossom added, "So what."

"I'm sorry, Blossom, but you can do better than Jimmy Preston," Buttercup said.

"Says the one who told me that if I keep turning down guys, I will miss out on a great one?" Blossom looked at Buttercup.

"Yes, I said that, but Jimmy Preston sucks!" Buttercup said yet again.

Blossom rolled her eyes. The girls were in their room trying too study while blasting Taylor Swift's 1989 album on Bubbles' iPhone. Blossom mentioned to her girlfriend and her two sisters that Brick attempted to ask her on a date.

'Are you for real?' 'No way!' 'He's so hot.' Were what her friends said.

"I can't believe Brick asked you out." Bubbles said. "Then again I am not surprised. I figured he had a bit of a crush on you since he likes to bother you so much."

"Bubbles, I knew something was up. He is probably attempting to ask me out to see if he can get me to fall for him. Well, it isn't going to work." Blossom said.

"But what if you did accept his date offer and then tried to work your magic on him?" Buttercup suggested. "Maybe he would be the one falling in love with you, and his player ways would change, and then you stomp on his heart after he realizes he is crazy about you? That would be the best revenge in itself."

"Buttercup, that is malicious! I am not like that." Blossom cried.

"So...I do it...all the time," Buttercup said smugly.

Blossom rolled her eyes and added, "Well leading boys on and dumping them isn't anything to be proud of. And two, I declined and told him I had a date with Jimmy. Also, why would I dumb myself down and accept a date from Brick?" Blossom shuddered.

The thought of dating Brick made her uneasy.

"I don't know, but I would have to agree with Buttercup." Bubbles said. "It would be great."

"Plus, of the two, Brick looks better than Jimmy," Buttercup added.

"His brother is cuter!" Bubbles said with a gleam in her eyes. "Boomer has the most dreamy eyes I'd ever seen on a guy. And he plays guitar too which makes him cuter!"

"Bubbles, we all know you think Boomer is cute. Remember: 'Ooh, I want the blonde! I think he's cute!'" Buttercup said in a mocking tone (Author's note: I love that part of 'The Boys Are Back In Town')

Bubbles stuck her tongue out at Buttercup and asked Blossom, "So will you say yes to Brick?"

"Forget it. Not going to happen." Blossom said. "Now how about we stop talking about the Rowdyruff Boys, get back to studying and let's talk about this concert. Ariana Grande, girls!"

Bubbles and Buttercup agreed, and the girls started talking about the concert they were to be seeing next week. Bubbles were more excited than her sisters. Blossom just needed to get her mind of Brick; the thought of him disturbed her.


	4. Blossom's Date Got Called Off

**I do not own the Powerpuff Girls...**

The next day at school, Blossom sat in her study group in the library during study hall. They were reading, The Great Gatsby, for English. Right in the middle of the styling session, Jimmy came over to Blossom.

"Can I talk to you?" He said timidly.

"Yeah." Blossom excused herself and walked with Jimmy to speak to him in private.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I am sorry. But I don't want to go out with you on Friday anymore." He said.

Blossom looked shocked.

"Is it something I did?" Blossom asked.

Jimmy couldn't tell her the real reason he had to decline his date.

 ** _Flashback_**

While walking the halls, getting ready to go home, Boomer noticed someone in an empty classroom taking pictures of a test with his phone. He called over his brothers and they noticed as well. It was Jimmy Preston, Blossom's "hot date" for the weekend!

"Ooooh..." Butch said mockingly.

"Someone is busted." Boomer said.

"Come on. I got an idea." Brick led his brothers in the classroom, shut the door and startled Jimmy. Boomer then took of picture of Jimmy in the position he was in; test and phone in both hands.

"Um...hi, Brick." He said. "Boomer. Butch."

Jimmy looked like a kid who just got caught doing something he wasn't suppose to be doing.

"Well...well...well...taking pictures of the big calculus test, are we?" Brick said.

"I'm sorry..." Jimmy said.

"Why are you apologizing to us?" Boomer asked. "We aren't the teachers. Then again, you shouldn't be taking pictures of the test. That would be cheating."

The Rowdyruff Boys may have been bad and dangerous, but they would never cheat on a test. At least some people had to give them that. Jimmy started to shake and sweat because he was busted.

"Please...you cannot tell anyone! Butch, I am failing calculus and if I fail, coach won't let me play! Please understand!" Jimmy cried.

"Look," Butch said, "we won't tell. You just have to do something for us."

"Anything!" Jimmy pleaded.

"Alright." Butch eyed Brick in a mischievous manner. "What is it that he can do, bro?"

"Call off your date with Blossom." Brick said. "After all...she doesn't like cheaters..."

"I can't do that. She will be hurt. Blossom is so sweet." Jimmy said.

"Then we will just have to report you." Boomer states. "Let's go, boys."

Jimmy stopped them.

"Please. I cannot get in trouble!" He cried and pleaded.

"Fine. We will let you off the hook if you call off your date with Blossom." Brick said.

"Either that or we go to the principal, and you get in trouble...which coach would probably hate more than you failing..." Butch added.

"Plus I took pictures so it isn't like you can deny it," Boomer added.

"the choice is your's," Brick stated.

 _ **End of flashback**_

"Well, my mom said she didn't want me to get distracted," Jimmy said. "Sorry.

With that, he left Blossom confused and somewhat hurt he called off their date.

* * *

"I heard your date got called off." A voice startled Blossom.

She turned around to see Brick there. He didn't look the least sympathetic for her.

"Please don't start with me." Blossom calmly said.

"I'm not. I am just wondering if you want to get that loser off your mind and we can go out Friday." Brick said.

"Brick, the day I go out with you is the day the apocalypse comes about, pigs are finally learning how to fly, and when I realize I am a monkey's aunt! Please stop!"

"Hey, don't be so down. Jimmy Preston? Really? He sucks! Why are you so down in the dumps about him? You deserve better anyway. Like me?" Brick gave her a mischievous smile, which made Blossom roll her eyes.

"If you don't mind, I am off to art class." Blossom tried to walk.

"So is that a yes?" Brick asked.

"No! It means leave me alone! Bye!" Blossom the stormed away from Brick.

* * *

After school, Blossom had a student council meeting, which means she had to stay after. After the meeting, she walked to her locker to gather up her belonging, while blasting Lana Del Ray's, 'Summertime Sadness' on her headphones. There, she ran into Boomer and Butch. They look like they just came from the school's weight room.

"Wow...is it Annoy Blossom Day?"

"We just want to talk to you?" Butch said.

"About what?" Blossom asked.

"For starters, it isn't even summer? Why are you playing, 'Summertime Sadness?'" Boomer asked.

Blossom and Butch gave Boomer a look.

"On a serious note," Butch started, "Brick wants to ask you out."

"Did he put you up to this?" Blossom asked.

"Not really. We just want to help our brother out." Boomer said.

"Well...to be honest, I kind of don't want to date your brother...ever...plus I am not in the mood for dates at the moment because mine for Friday just bailed out on me..." Blossom was cut off.

"That is where we come in, toots." Butch started. "You see, we talked Jimmy Preston to back out on you."

Blossom's mouth fell agape.

"You three ruined my date?! I can't believe you! Wow...I was just reminded why I don't like you!"

"Oh come on! Jimmy Preston sucks!" Boomer said. "We did you a favor."

"Why do people keep saying he sucks?" Blossom said to herself.

"He's a shitty basketball player for starters, but that is irrelevant," Butch stated. "Look, my brother isn't a bad guy. Sure he annoys the hell out of you and takes great pleasure in it but he isn't so bad. Just give him a chance. You won't regret it. Trust me. He is in the weight room if you want to talk to him."

"He won't take no for an answer. He isn't used to being turned down." Boomer added.

Blossom thought a moment and walked off. Boomer looked at Butch and asked, "You think it worked?"

"I know it worked." Butch smiled smugly as he and his brother fist pounded each other.


	5. It's A Date

**I do not own the Powerpuff Girls...**

Blossom walked down to the weight room where she thought Brick maybe. The athletes usually hung there to workout and what not. Buttercup was often in there as well, for she was the only girl on the football and wrestling team **(Author's note: I knew girls who joined the football and wrestling team in school, and they were beasts)**. She saw Brick spotting for a freshman boy and made her way over to him ignoring all the boy staring at her and making the "wolf whistle" sound.

'Dude, check it out!'

'Whoa...'

'Damn...'

'Mmm...beautiful!'

'Lord, have mercy!'

'Where have those legs been my whole life?'

'She's so hot.'

Blossom rolled her eyes to the boys making such comments. She walked over to Brick and said, "We need to talk. Now!"

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with me, Pink Stuff," Brick smirked at her as he helped the freshman boy he was spotting for put the giant weight down.

She proceeded to grab his arm and pulled him into a closet.

'Get it in, Brick!' Was what the boys yelled.

'My boy is about to get lucky!' Other's yelled.

"Why did you break off my date?!" Blossom snapped.

"You are really upset about it?" Brick asked.

"Yes! I was looking forward to it until you ruined everything!"

"Geeze, talk about aiming for the stars with that lame-o." Brick laughed.

"You know, ever since we were kids, you made it your life's work to try and ruin my life. You're pathetic. I told you I didn't want to date you and you ruin something for me all because you can't take no for an answer."

"So does that mean you will go out with me?"

"Wow, you are worse than a toddler who doesn't understand the concept of no."

"Look, I am just looking for one date," Brick said. "I am not one to take no for an answer, Pink Stuff. And I will keep bothering you until you say yes. This can go on for a while you know.

Blossom let out an exasperated sigh and said, "Okay, fine! One date and ONLY one date! After that, I want nothing to do with you. That includes not looking at me or talking to me! Got it?"

This just caused Brick to smile at her mischievously. Blossom rolled her eyes and was about to open up the closet door before Brick came up with, "Do me a favor and mess up your hair a bit, so it looks like we fooled around."

"Eww!" Blossom cried before opening up the closet door receiving a loud cheer from the boys.

"Nothing happened! Brick didn't "get it in" so get that idea out of your Neanderthal brains, all of you!" Blossom shouted while marching out of the weight room.

* * *

 **Friday night...**

"You are to bring her back without scratches," Butch said, handing Brick the keys to his Chevy truck.

"Thanks, bro," Brick said.

He was wearing a red button down shirt that he left open with a wife beater under with blue jeans and his usual red cap. The guys hung out before Brick went off. Boomer was strumming on his guitar watching Butch give his brother the keys to his new Chevy.

"If you two hook up, I want you to clean it up after." Butch joked.

"I still can't believe she fell for what we said and finally said yes." Boomer laughed as he took his attention off his guitar.

"I bet you $20.00 she will fall for you," Butch said. "Like every other girl you hooked up with, she will be begging for you until the day you actually dump her."

"Place your bets, boys. She will be eating out of the palm of my hand in no time." Brick said.

Butch took out a bottle of Jack Daniel and three shot glasses. The boys drank when they were home alone. Butch poured the liquor into the shot glasses and gave his brother each a glass. They all held up the glasses as if to make a toast.

"To a Rowdyruff's newest conquest." He said.

The boys all clinked their glasses and drank before Brick went on his way.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the girl's house.**

"I can't believe you are going out with him," Buttercup said as she went through Blossom's closet, while they had Ariana Grande's, My Everything, album blasting in their room.

"It's to get him off my back. He is a bigger pain in the ass than I imagined." Blossom replied as Bubbles did her hair.

Bubbles were obsessed with Blossom's hair. It was long and silky. Even in the rain, she managed to have perfect hair. Bubbles tied her hair in a high pony tail and added a red ribbon in her hair.

"Now time for your makeup!" She squealed excitedly.

Blossom faced Bubbles as she proceeds to do her make up.

"Not too much," Blossom told Bubbles.

Buttercup came out with a pink, almost sexy looking sweater dress.

"You should wear this! Wear it with your black over the knees you own!" She said. "Those legs of your's are a knockout, and he will be drooling over you in this."

"Like I want him to drool over me," Blossom said. "And, Buttercup, you look great too."

"Unlike you, I have muscular legs. At least you can pull off shorts without looking manly." Buttercup said. "And you need him to drool over you. He thinks you can't have him? Well, he can't have you. You need to lead him on, make him fall for you and then you dump him."

"I totally agree." Bubbles said. "It is payback for him being a jerk to you."

"I don't know...I mean he is a jerk, but it still isn't right." Blossom said skeptically.

"Come on, girl. He deserves it. Brick and his brother's are the biggest players in school and have left many girls with broken hearts...him mostly. Do it for every girl who has had their heart broken by him."

"I like the idea." Bubbles said. "Do it for the girls."

Blossom thought for a moment. Buttercup had a usual habit of leading boys on then dumping them when they got too attached. The last guy she did that to was Mitch, their classmate from kindergarten who now was in high school with them. She hooked up with him for three months and ended things once he started to fall for her. He was heartbroken. Then she sighed, "Okay, fine. I will do it." Buttercup made a fist and said, "Yes! You go girl!"

"Good job, Bloss! Now stop talking before you make me ruin my makeup job." Bubbles giggled.

After a few minuets...

"You look awesome!" Buttercup and Bubbles exclaimed.

And she did. She went with Buttercup's outfit choice and couldn't stop admiring herself in the mirror. The dress was fitted, hugging her curves in all the right places **(Author's note: Think of Nina Dobrev's or Kylie Jenner's body types)**. She wore a black belt around her waist, which complimented her waistline. The outfit Buttercup picked out showcased her tall, slender figure. She did well.

"Is it way too much leg?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah...but that's the idea," Buttercup replied.

"I wish I had your legs, Blossom." Bubbles said. "Mine are so skinny. You have, perfect, nice, long, lean legs."

The doorbell rang. Bubbles squealed, "He's here!"

Blossom was about to get the door before Bubbles stopped her.

"Let the Professor get it. You need to make the grand entrance." Bubbles said.

Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Blossom, there is a young man here for you." The Professor called for downstairs.

Blossom tried to walk out of their room and was once again stopped by Bubbles.

"You need to make him wait." Bubbles said.

"Bubbles, what am I going to do while he is downstairs talking to the Professor?" Blossom said, annoyed now.

"Ooh! Let's take selfies!" Bubbles suggested.

The girls took a couple of selfies for fun before Blossom grabbed a pink sweater and finally walked out of her room and made her way downstairs. She saw Brick and had to admit he looked good that night. She found her eyes examining his muscular arms, but she quickly snapped out of it. He thought the same about her.

"Brick." She said.

"Blossom." He said.

Buttercup whispered to Bubbles, "He can't stop looking at her...it's working..."

"Now you are to have Blossom home by 10:30. No, later than that." The Professor told Brick then turned to Blossom and said, "Have a good time. If you need anything, give me a call."

"Will do," Blossom replied. "We're out now."

She gave the Professor a kiss, turned to her sisters, who were giving her a thumbs up as she winked to the both of them, and went on her way with Brick. Buttercup and Bubbles looked at each other and said, "He has no idea what is coming to him."


	6. Pizza, Coffee and Kisses Maybe?

**I do not own the Powerpuff Girls...**

The car ride was awkward. Blossom apparently didn't want to be there. But she went along with Buttercup and Bubbles' plan to get him to fall for her. It wasn't right, but she went along with it anyway. She kept glancing over at his muscular arms. The shirt he wore was fitted in the sleeves, which gave a nice outline of his arms, which he earned from playing soccer. When she realized what she was doing, Blossom snapped out of it. Why would she do that? It was Brick for crying out loud!

"You say something?" Brick asked while driving.

"Nice car..." Blossom said.

"Thanks. It's not mine. It's Butch's."

"Oh...then he has a nice car."

"You look uneasy." Brick laughed.

"That's because I am uneasy." Blossom snapped.

"Why because you are with me?" Brick snickered.

"I'm only doing this so that you can stop bugging me." Blossom snorted back.

"So I saw you looking at my arms before." Brick snickered.

Blossom immediately flushed red; redder than her hair bow. Redder than that stupid hat he wore. She spat back, "Don't flatter yourself."

"What? Admit it...you like big muscles." Brick joked. "You can't lie about it. Just admit you like looking at dudes with nice, tone soccer bodies. It's written all over your face."

"Shut up." Blossom snapped venomously, still red like her hair bow from embarrassment. "Now, where are we going?"

"Only the best pizza place in Townsville."

Brick parked the car and the two walked into a small but pretty nice Italian restaurant. They were seated across from one another in a booth. Blossom tried not to admit to herself that she did think Brick looked good tonight and he even smelled nice too. Brick, on the other hand, thought Blossom looked amazing. He just kept glancing at how nicely shaped her slender and curvy figure looked in that sweater dress but refused to let it show. He was there so that he can charm her and dump her.

"You going to be quiet all night?" Brick asked.

Blossom glared at him and said, "If you want to talk, why don't you talk first?"

"I would but whatever I say somehow pisses you off."

"Because you say pretty offensive stuff."

"You still on the feminism thing?" Brick laughed. "Look I am sorry I said I feel like women shouldn't get the same pay as men because men are harder workers."

"Geeze you are chauvinistic." Blossom spat.

At that point, the waiter came over, placed bread and butter on the table and took their orders. They both agreed on mushroom personal pies and sodas. After the waiter had taken their order, they were left alone again.

"Okay, before we start World War 80 in here, I suggest we talk about something else," Brick said.

"Okay. For starters, where did you pull the other 78 World Wars out of?" Blossom snickered.

"Oh and I'm a smart ass?" Brick said.

"Looks like you're not the only one." Blossom laughed. "So...since we are going to be out all night...why don't you tell me about you..."

The two ended up talking about all sorts of things. From classes to people they know to whatever came up.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Brick said. "I don't take you to steal."

"I was younger and only wanted to make my dad happy," Blossom said. "I learned a lesson when I stole the golf clubs."

"Watch out; we got a bad ass over here." Brick pretended to holler, which made Blossom somewhat crack a smile.

"Okay, enough with me...what was your most embarrassing moment?"

"Probably when Boomer and Butch butchered my hair in my sleep. They both shaved my head apparently, and I woke up without hair."

"That happened to me!" Blossom exclaimed. "My sisters cut off all my hair and everyone, even the monster we were fighting laughed at me. It was terrible."

"Note to self, never let our siblings touch our hair."

The two started to laugh. Blossom was surprised she was enjoying herself.

"Now your turn." Brick started. "What was the weirdest gift you had even gotten?"

"Bubbles got me all three books of Fifty Shades of Grey for our birthday." Blossom shuddered. "When my dad saw that, he was disgusted and said he would not have "that filth" in the house. I ended up reading all three books to his dismay. Now your turn. The last movie you cried to...if you do cry."

"Shut up." Brick snapped in a joking manner. "The last movie I "teared up to" was American Sniper. It really got to me. Now you. Last movie you cried to?"

"Beaches," Blossom said. "Even Buttercup cried like a baby to that one. Your turn! The last concert you had seen?"

"Red Hot Chilli Peppers. I saw them with my brothers and a few of the guys we chill with." Brick answered. "How about you?"

"Taylor Swift when she came to Townsville. She was amazing. Bubbles and I were singing her songs in the car on the way there. Buttercup was ready to tape our mouths shut." Blossom laughed. "She gave us a shout out and even invited Bubbles, Buttercup and me on stage personally when she played her song, 'Style.' It was great."

"Between us, Boomer secretly listens to her." Brick laughed. "What a loser."

"I won't tell Boomer's dirty secret." Blossom joked.

Brick smiled at her comment. Even he had to admit this was probably the best date ever. He liked they can be normal people outside of school and when he wasn't making her angry for fun.

"So what shows do you like to watch?" Blossom asked.

"Right now I am binging on old episodes of Boardwalk Empire and currently watching Daredevil on Netflix. You?"

"My sisters and I are binging on old episodes of FRIENDS. It's a classic."

At that moment, their pizza came. It smelled amazing. They two ate and talked at the same time. They both kept making comments on how delicious the pizza was. Once they were done, Blossom said, "Wow. That is the best pizza in Townsville."

"I know my pizza, Pink Stuff." Brick joked. "You want to get out of here?"

"Sure," Blossom answered, not wanting the night to end.

Brick paid the bill, and the pair went off. They decided to get coffee at the nearest Starbucks. For a Friday night, the Starbucks wasn't busy. Brick got a French Vanilla coffee while Blossom got a mocha frappuccino.

"That enough whipped cream for you?" Brick joked.

"Shut up. It brings out the flavor." Blossom laughed.

The two sat down and started to talk about more and more things. They got into a conversation about their siblings; they talked about how Boomer was teaching himself how to play 'Lollipop' by Lil Wayne on guitar, Butch's obsession with cars, Bubbles wanting to go into fashion and makeup as a career and Buttercup being the only girl on the football and wrestling team.

"Oh come on! Have you seen the guns on Buttercup?" Blossom asked jokingly. "She could beat down that Ronda Rousey chick or whatever her name is."

"I highly doubt it." Brick laughed. "Plus, she is your sister, so you have to say that."

Blossom playfully slapped his knee as he laughed while sipping his coffee. Then in a serious tone, she said, "You know, you are different."

"How so?" Brick asked as he sipped his coffee.

"Well...until tonight, I didn't want to be seen with you ever. And now that I got to know the real Brick and not the Brick I knew as a child and the one I know at school, I actually like this version."

"Well...what can I say? I'm pretty neat." Brick joked. " You want to know something?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"The real reason why I picked in you and made it my life's worth to make your day a living hell was because I had a bit of a crush on you. I know, when we were kids things were different, but once we got into high school, I thought you were pretty.

"I only acted the way I did to you is because I need to be the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys to my brothers."

"Oh..." Blossom blushed a bit to his confession. "Is that why you are a player? To mask how you felt?"

"Yeah," Brick said. "And of all honesty...those girls were nothing compare to you. You are smart, funny...insanely gorgeous...you look great tonight by the way."

"Thank you," Blossom answered. "You look awesome too."

Brick smiled to her. Now he felt bad at actually planning to get her to fall for him and then dumping her when she did. She wasn't like any of the girls he fooled around with. This girl was special.

"I need to tell you something else." Blossom said nervously, looking down at her frap.

"Spill," Brick said as he took another sip.

"My sisters...well...they told me to go out with you because they wanted me to get back at you for breaking those girl's hearts and I decided to go along with it. Now that I am enjoying myself...well...I feel bad. I just had to let you know." Blossom confessed.

"Funny..." Brick said, making Blossom nervous. "My brothers and I put money down to see if you would fall for me and once you did I would throw you aside like the other girls and break your, heart. Now I feel bad I did that. So you aren't alone there."

The two just looked at each other.

"Wow...siblings, huh?" Blossom said.

The two laughed.

"So...you aren't mad?" Brick asked.

"I'll tell you what," Blossom said, "let's tell them what they were hoping to hear and we continue seeing each other without their knowledge."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Brick said. "At school, let's do what we do best and then just sneak around. No one has to know."

"Deal," Blossom said. "What time is it by the way?"

Brick took out his phone and said, "Almost 10:00. Should I get you home?"

"Yeah. Or my dad will freak." Blossom joked.

The two left Starbucks. Brick grabbed on to a Blossom's hand, and she looked at him.

"Is it okay?" Brick asked.

"Of course," Blossom replied.

They both walked to the car. He let her in before getting in and driving off. He made it back to her place before it was 10:30.

"So you still mad at me for calling off your date with Jimmy Preston?" Brick asked.

"To be perfectly honest, I am relieved I didn't go out with him. He sucks." Blossom said.

The two laughed.

"Thank you for tonight. I had fun." Blossom said.

"Yeah...me too," Brick said. "Well...I will see you Monday."

"Yeah. Text me." Blossom said.

The two were looking at each other; their heart rates were accelerating. Then they leaned in for a kiss, and it lasted for a good minute. Brick pulled away and smiled.

"Wow..." He said while laughing nervously.

"Yeah, wow..." Blossom replied.

"Well...good night." He said.

"Goodnight."

Blossom left the car and ran to her front door all in smiles. Of course, she had to put on a front for Bubbles and Buttercup and pretend it was a terrible date. Brick had to do the same for his brothers. He drove home thinking not only was this the best date, but it was the best kiss of his life.


	7. I Still Get Jealous

**I do not own the Powerpuff Girls or the song, 'Jealous' by Nick Jonas.**

Blossom walked in the house only to get startled by the Professor.

"So, Blossom, how was your date?" Professor Utonium's voice startled Blossom.

All her happy thoughts were interrupted. She told him, "It was okay...I don't think I will see him again...where are Buttercup and Bubbles?"

"At Robin's watching a movie. They needed to get out while you were gone." Professor laughed. "I think they missed you."

"Oh...they had the right idea then," Blossom said. "I'm going to bed now. I'm tired. Good night."

She gave the Professor a kiss and ran up to her room where she removed her makeup, put her hair in a messy bun and changed into her pajamas and tried to sleep off her thoughts of Brick. But she couldn't, for his Crimson eyes, his voice and smile stayed in her mind. Her thoughts were interrupted again by Bubbles and Buttercup barging into their room.

"So what happened?" Bubbles asked, excitedly.

"Yeah...was he embarrassed?" Buttercup asked.

"Actually..." Blossom started, "you should've seen it. He was humiliated when I told him I was playing him."

"Nice!" Buttercup said. "I knew you had it in you, girl!"

"So did he cry?" Bubbles asked.

"He turned as red and his baseball cap when I told him to screw himself. I ended up getting a round of applause from every woman in the restaurant."

"I proud of you!" Buttercup gave Blossom a high five.

"We need to celebrate!" Bubbles said.

"Yes, tomorrow, though. I'm kinda tired." Blossom said.

With that being said, Buttercup and Bubbles started to get ready for bed themselves.

* * *

 **At the Rowdyruff Boy's household...**

Brick walked in his house to find empty beer bottles, a pizza box laying around and the rap music of Juicy J and Lil Wayne filling the living room. Boomer was still strumming on his guitar while Butch was playing a video game. He told them the version of the date they were hoping to hear.

"Wait...she started to cry?" Boomer asked.

"I told her after we hooked up that was all a game and I just wanted to fool around with her." Brick laughed. "God, you should've seen it. She started to scream and make a scene like some psycho bitch in public."

The boys laughed at Brick's version of the date. In all honestly, Brick had a wonderful time.

"Looks like you boys owe me $20.00 each," Brick said.

Butch and Boomer stopped what they were doing, both took out $20.00 from their pockets and gave it to Brick.

"Dude, we need to celebrate your newest conquest." Butch took out a bottle of Jack and Rum only for Brick to say, "Nah...I'm kinda exhausted. Let's rain check for tomorrow."

"Um...okay but you are never this tired this early." Butch pointed out.

"True but I need to sleep off the episode I went through tonight," Brick told his brothers.

"True," Boomer said. "Oh, I perfected 'Lollipop!' You have to hear me play that tomorrow when we celebrate."

"Yeah. Let's celebrate tomorrow. In the meantime, more for Boomer and me." Butch said.

Brick laughed and made his way to his room.

"Night, dumbasses," Brick called towards his brothers.

"Night, shit head." Boomer and Butch called back.

That was how they fooled around; kind of like their strange way of showing brotherly love. Brick couldn't stop thinking about Blossom. Her beautiful, pink eyes, her laugh, how intelligent and funny she came off. He pulled out his phone and gave her a quick text that read:

I wish tonight didn't end. I can't stop thinking about you. I hope you had a good time.

Brick sighed to himself and said the same thing after his kiss with Blossom..."Wow..."

* * *

The next week at school was a big week for the girls; they were going to see Ariana Grande in concert! All Blossom could think of was Brick. She came in early to study, but couldn't concentrate. All weekend, she and Brick were texting back and fourth behind their sibling's backs. Bubbles asked her who she was talking to so much and all Blossom said was a friend in her study group. Even Boomer asked Brick why was he all smiles and Brick said, "Oh, just come chick I am going to make my newest conquest very soon."

It was hard in school to try and not make things obvious. Blossom and Brick had no choice but to sneak around when they got the chance. Blossom's study hall period was when Brick was in wood working class. Since they had a sub, he texted Blossom again saying:

I'm bored. We have a sub.

Blossom replied:

Me too. I hate reading books for class. I need to get out of this. Go to the gym and walk to the closet where all the equipment is.

Blossom excused herself from her table and gathered her things.

"You okay, Bloss?" A girl in the study group asked.

"Yeah. I am just being summoned elsewhere. I will text you, girls." Blossom made her way out while her group shrugged and continued studying.

Brick walked towards the closet and knocked on the door. Blossom let him in and the two proceeded to make out in the closet.

"Did I piss you off in class today?" Brick asked.

"Yes but it was hot." Blossom giggled.

Brick licked his lips and smiled down at Blossom. They continued their make out session, which lasted a good fifteen minutes.

"My teacher may get suspicious." He said. "But who cares? I'd rather be here with you than have to do a worksheet."

"I just told my study group that I had to be elsewhere," Blossom said. "Should we get back?"

"Not really." Brick laughed and continued kissing Blossom.

"I wanted to tell you I am nominated for the student of the year award." Blossom said still kissing Brick

"Nice!" Brick exclaimed still kissing Blossom. "My coach told me about possible soccer scholarships."

"It's hard to have a conversation while making out," Blossom said in between kisses.

"Yeah. Let's shut up and kiss." Brick joked.

The two kept making out in the closet, not caring they were knocking over stuff.

"So what plans do you have for lunch today?" Blossom asked.

"Well since we can't make it obvious, I decided to have lunch with Hilary Steinfeld," Brick said.

Blossom stopped kissing him and pulled away.

"You are having lunch with another girl?"

"Yeah...we decided we can't make it obvious, right? So how about I have lunch with other girls and then sneak around with you?" Brick said.

"Hilary Steinfeld is a slut," Blossom said, disgusted.

"Which makes it less obvious that I see you. I continue to hit on the sluttiest girls in school, but I am with you."

"Brick...if you think you are going to be making out with me but fooling around with other girls, then I can't do this...it's not right." Blossom walked out of the closet, leave Brick alone.

* * *

During lunch, Blossom sat with Bubbles, Buttercup, and all their friends and watched Brick hit in Hilary, a pretty, petite sophomore girl. She had a reputation as an easy girl, which is why she got a lot of male attention.

"How tacky," Buttercup said. "He hits on that Townsville Ditch Pig as a way to get back at you?"

"Well...guys are stupid," Blossom responded.

"You okay?" Bubbles asked.

"Yeah...I am under pressure after hearing I had been nominated for student of the year." Blossom said.

"That's awesome!" Buttercup exclaimed. "Brick can't handle a smart girl, which is why he goes for sluts."

Blossom giggled when the intercom went off in the cafeteria.

"Attention students of Pokey Oaks High, this is your Principal Duggar. I am informing you that our student of the year winner has been chosen based on their academic performance and their contribution to the community. So it is with great pleasure that I announce Blossom Utonium as the winner."

People in the cafeteria congratulated Blossom for her award. Bubbles squealed and hugged her sister.

"I can't think of anyone more deserving of this than you!" She cried.

At least her spirits were lifted up a little.

"Can't you believe Psycho Bitch got the award?" Boomer asked Brick.

"Yeah...pretty nuts..." Brick replied.

"You okay, dude?" Boomer asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little annoyed today. We got extra homework for geometry." Brick said.

"That blows," Boomer said.

"Dude, I saw you talking to Hilary Steinfeld. What's going on there?" Butch asked.

"Oh...were hanging out later tonight," Brick replied.

"Nice." Butch laughed. "I'm banging her friend, by the way."

Brick scoffed. He couldn't stop thinking about Blossom today. He wanted so much to congratulate her for getting that award but couldn't make it visible in front of his brothers. Hilary was annoying; she kept hanging on him during lunch and removing his cap so she can wear it. Butch was hooking up with her friend, which is how he met Hilary. She wasn't Blossom, though.

* * *

The girls were on their way to the concert that Wednesday. Bubbles, instead of going with her signature pigtails, did her hair exactly like Ariana Grande's and wore a cute blue mini skirt with a crop top and heels.

"Geeze, Bubbles, you trying to become Ariana?" Buttercup said.

"Hey! She's my idol, so I want to look like her." Bubbles snorted back.

"Blossom you okay?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little nervous." Blossom asked.

"For what? You are seeing Ariana Grande." Bubbles replied.

"Well...what if I look bad tonight and she notices?" Blossom joked.

"Blossom, you are gorgeous! Plus Ariana wouldn't care." Buttercup replied.

Just then, the lights were out, and the concert started. When Ariana Grade came out, Bubbles screamed and shirked so loud; she almost made Buttercup deaf.

"What's up, Townsville!" Ariana said over the microphone, and the audience went nuts. She performed her first song, "Bang Bang," the song Bubbles and Blossom used as a routine song for their halftime shows in cheerleading. Blossom couldn't focus on the concert; she tried to have a good time but couldn't stop thinking about Brick. How can he pretend to go out with Hilary Steinfeld and then sneak off with Blossom? She was too good for that sort of treatment.

Ariana the performed her song, "Tattooed Heart" which made Bubbles tear up. Blossom had that song on repeat after her date with Brick.

"Darling let me trace the lines on your tattooed heart," Blossom sung to herself in silence.

Before Ariana Grande performed her last song, 'Problem,' she said on the microphone, "I need to quickly announce that the Powerpuff Girls are here tonight and I am honored to have my heroes here this evening! Let's give a shout out to the Powerpuff Girls!"

The lights shown on the girls and they were immediately flustered with all the love and praise they got. Bubbles cried and screamed, "Oh my gosh! She gave us a shout out! I may die happy!"

After the show, the girls cheered wildly, along with other guests at the concert. Bubbles lost her voice from all the screaming she did.

"Thank you, Townsville!" Ariana said over the microphone.

When they got home from the concert, Bubbles wouldn't stop expressing how jubilant she was after Ariana Grande gave them a shout out.

"Professor, she performed, 'Pink Champagne' and then she brought Nick Jonas as her special guest out, and they performed, 'Jealous' together. It was spectacular!" Bubbles cried.

"Bubbles, take a chill pill." Buttercup snapped.

"Buttercup, you are just jealous Nick Jonas didn't serenade you." Bubbles stuck her tongue out as Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"I'm glad you girls had fun." Professor chuckled.

Jealous is what Blossom felt. How can she be jealous that Brick is with another girl? This was the same Brick that she couldn't stand and wanted to disappear forever. Was Brick everything she wanted in a guy and much more?

* * *

The girls went to bed right after they came home from the concert. Blossom couldn't sleep. It as 1:15 AM. Just then, she got a text from her phone, and it was a Brick asking her to come down. Quietly, without waking the Professor and her sisters, she went out through the back and saw Brick standing on her backyard lawn.

"Why are you here?" she asked. "What happened to Hilary?"

"Being the person she is, she tried to hit on Boomer and me at the same time and told me she wanted a three way with both of us."

Blossom made a face of disgust.

"I told her I don't keep it in the family and she turned her attention to Boomer and another guy he plays baseball with."

"Oh okay..."

"I heard you got the student of the year award. Congrats." Brick said, sincerely.

"Thanks," Blossom replied coldly.

"Look...you are right...I can't do what I did. It isn't fair to you. You are a great person." Brick started.

"Did you come here to tell me that?" Blossom snapped.

"No..." Brick said. "I did some thinking, and I want to give my 100% undivided attention to you and only you. I never felt this way about anyone until Friday night."

"While sneaking around. I thought we agreed no one could know. Not my sisters, not your brothers, no one." Blossom said. "Look, I am tired, and we have school tomorrow, so please retrieve yourself. Goodnight."

As Blossom turned her heel, Brick grabbed her arm and said, "You need to understand something...my brothers and I have the reputations are players, and most people may say I am a douchebag. None of what people said about me mattered until Friday night and I knew I wanted to try and change my ways. I don't normally act like this with a girl, and I don't normally try this hard with a girl. I don't know much about anything, but I know I am freaking out. Yes, the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys admitted he is terrified right now."

Blossom looked into his eyes and saw how serious he was. Sure, he was a jerk and possibly hooked up with every girl in Townsville, but right now, she believed him. She smiled at him and said, "I normally don't do this but, why don't we ditch tomorrow and we spend the whole day together?"

"You serious?" Brick asked, looking surprised.

"Why not?" Blossom smiled. "Spend the whole day together. What do you say?"


	8. Hookie, Getting Busted and Singing

**I do not own the Powerpuff Girls...**

"Blossom, you okay, sweetie?" Professor Utonium asked as he heard Blossom moaning in pain.

"Lady problems." She replied. "They hurt. I don't think I can go to school today."

"What kind of "lady problems" are you talking about?" The Professor asked.

"She has cramps! Her period is coming!" Buttercup answered as if the Professor was oblivious.

"Oh...um...well I will call up your school and tell them you are feeling ill today," Professor said, slightly embarrassed knowing the situation now.

"I will get all your assignments from your teachers. Feel better." Bubbles said kissing her on the cheek.

"Bubbles, are those my cowgirl boots?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah. I thought they looked cute with my dress." Bubbles giggled.

"Okay, but please don't ruin them," Blossom said.

"Gotcha." Bubbles said.

Bubbles were so cute, Blossom thought, in her pigtails, little blue sundress, and cardigan. She had style.

"Feel better, Bloss," Buttercup said.

Once everyone was out of the house, Blossom got out of bed and said to herself, "That was too easy."

She didn't have cramps. She was ditching school today with Brick. She threw on her favorite long pink fitted sweater, black leggings and her white over the knee boots, did her hair, put on a little makeup and headed out the door.

Blossom met up with Brick across town.

"Hey." He said as he greeted her with a kiss. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She said. "What did you say to get out?"

"I told my homeroom teacher I had a massive headache and didn't feel well. I was even groaning in pain. She bought it!" Brick laughed. "How about you?"

"I told the Professor I had cramps." Blossom giggled.

"Okay, TMI." Brick made a face. "So, why don't we get breakfast? I'm hungry."

The two went to a small diner and got breakfast and talked. "Shut Up and Dance With Me" by Walk the Moon was playing in the background.

"Okay, so you never told me why you joined soccer?" Blossom started.

"My guidance counselor said I should channel my aggression through sports," Brick said. "And I had gotten really good at it. It is funny seeing how freshmen JV boys are afraid of me."

"Well, you don't fool around," Blossom said.

"And you? Why cheerleading?" Brick asked.

"Bubbles talked me into it. Buttercup makes fun of us. But as long as Bubbles and I enjoy it, that's all that matters."

"Do you come up with the dances?" Brick asked.

"Bubbles does. She is good at the physical part. I am good at the leadership part, hence why I'm captain." Blossom said.

"I have to admit this now...I only came to the games just to watch you dance." Brick laughed.

"You watched us dance?" Blossom asked.

"Not the other girls. Just you." Brick smirked suggestively. "You got some dance moves there, Pink Stuff."

Blossom blushed and said, "Not here..."

Brick laughed again. He then asked, "So, how was the concert you went to last night?"

"Fun," Blossom said. "Bubbles lost her voice by the end of the night with all the screaming she did. Nick Jonas serenaded her, and she went nuts. Then she cried."

"You sound like you had a good time," Brick said.

"We did," Blossom replied.

After the two had got breakfast, they went out on the town again.

"Now what?" Blossom asked.

"Well...the day is young so why don't we play it by ear and see what happens?"

The two ended up doing all sorts of things like sneaking into a movie; they saw the Wolf of Wall Street. After the movie, Blossom said, "They should've called that movie, How To Get to Hell in These Easy Steps."

Brick laughed and replied, "The lemons scene was a riot. I almost died of laughter."

After the movie, the two ended up going to a funny costume store just to try on hats, wigs, and funny masks only to take selfies with them. After the store, they decided they were hungry again and ate at Blossom's old job, Hot Dog on a Skewer. Then they went into the Townsville Museum in request of Blossom. Brick hated museums but did it for Blossom. They ended up having a great time. Afterward, they sat on a bench at the park.

"Townsville was NOT made for high heels," Blossom said.

"I'm impressed you even wear high heels every day," Brick commented looking at her shoes.

"It takes lots of practice to get used to them."

Blossom pulled out her phone so they can look at the funny selfies they took. Brick saw one of him wearing a flower headband and huge sunglasses.

"Good God I look as stupid as Boomer there." Brick scoffed.

"Well, you two do share the same DNA." Blossom giggled.

Brick shook his head. Blossom slides her finger to look at another picture, which was of her wearing a pimp hat holding a cane while Brick wore a boa and a giant bow headband. They looked silly in the picture, Blossom looking serious while Brick gave the duck face, and laughed at the picture.

"That's original." Brick laughed.

"You look very pretty in that bow." Blossom joked.

"Why, thank you," Brick said. "I try."

They both laughed till Blossom moved her finger again to another picture. They both looked at a picture of them wearing obscure looking hat and giant sunglasses that weren't proportionate to their heads and they laughed.

"I like this one." She said.

"That's a classic," Brick said as he took her phone out of her hand just to send himself the picture. "And I will keep that one."

"Today was worth it. I had a great time." Blossom told Brick.

"It was worth the risk. You were worth the risk." Brick said with a smile.

"Thank you, Brick. I had fun today."

The two kissed on the lips as she laid her head on his shoulder, smiling smugly while he put his arm around her.

* * *

Blossom snuck home with a smile on her face. It was all good until she opened the bedroom door only to find her sisters in her room.

"Oh...um...hi girls." Blossom said nervously.

"Cramps, huh?" Buttercup said in a disappointed tone.

"How can you, Blossom?" Bubbles looked sad. "How can you ditch school?"

"Okay...before I tell you, please don't tell the Professor and please hear me out before you make any judgments." Blossom pleaded.

"Under one condition..." Bubbles said. "You let me keep these boots. I like them."

"Get your story straight, sister!" Buttercup snapped.

Blossom proceeded to tell her sisters what happened on the date and how Brick was normal and was very sweet. She then proceeded to tell them that Brick and she were sneaking around to make out and how he only was with Hilary in the cafeteria only not to make it look obvious and how he came to their house late last night to pour his heart out to her.

"Okay...so you didn't get revenge on him but ended up falling for him," Buttercup said. "I wish you told us."

"You guys just wanted me to get revenge on him," Blossom said.

"But why does he need to sneak around?" Bubbles asked.

"I guess he isn't ready to go public yet," Blossom said.

"That or he needs to be the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys to his brothers and the school player to the school?" Bubbles asked. "Sounds like a sense of insecurity to me."

"I agree," Buttercup said. "If he does like you, he wouldn't feel the need to sneak around just to make out and put up a front to the school."

"We are just looking out for you and don't want to see you get hurt. After all, it is Brick." Bubbles said.

"Thanks, girls. I appreciate it, but I think I will be fine." Blossom said.

"So tell me...what happened on your first date?" Bubbles asked excitedly.

"And what did you guys do when you played hookie?" Buttercup asked.

"Let's start with the date...it has a happy ending, Bubbles." Blossom giggled when Bubbles had that romantic gleam in her eyes.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at the Rowdyruff Boys household...**

Brick was reading a book for his English class, Tom Swayer, and was listening to music while his brothers did their homework in the same room as him. They heard about his "headache" and wanted to be close by in case he started to spazz out, according to Boomer.

"Your head feeling okay?" Butch asked.

"Better. Thanks. I just took four Advil and took a nap." Brick said.

"That will do it," Butch said.

Brick started to think of Blossom and how beautiful she was while listening to 'All of Me' by John Legend. To himself, without realizing he was singing, he sang the words:

 _You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright..._

"Dude, are you really singing that?" Boomer asked.

Brick snapped out of it and said, "What?"

"You were singing girly love songs. John Legend? Really?" Butch laughed.

"Well, I guess I just started to sing it because the song is overplayed. It is one of those songs that just stays in your head." Brick lied.

Boomer and Butch looked at each other and mouthed, 'Okay...' And got back to their homework. Brick sighed in relief. They didn't suspect anything. Good!

"You can actually sing, Brick. I will give you that." Boomer laughed.

Brick picked up a book and threw it at his brother and got back to reading.


	9. Busted!

**I do not own the Powerpuff Girls...**

Ever since they ditched school, Blossom and Brick were finding every reason to secretly make out in school, taking time away from classes. They still argued in class just to make things less obvious. Now when she stormed out of class, that was her way of saying, "I want you." Bubbles and Buttercup didn't like the fact Blossom needed to sneak around and told her if Brick really liked her, he would just go public about it. Brick on the other hand, often walked into class (the ones he didn't have with Blossom) with messy hair and looking sweaty, as if he were running around the block several times. The guys he was friends with asked what it was all about.

"Just fooling around with some girl in the janitor's closet." He told them.

He received high fives and high praise from the guys and they asked who it was and all Brick said was, "Sorry. A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell," looking as mischievous as ever. Even Boomer and Butch give him high praise. The sneaking around went on for a few weeks. Blossom and Brick even had secret lunch dates away from the school and went on secret dates on Friday and Saturday nights, telling their family they were hanging out with "a friend". They would even stay after to make out when the school cleared out. Blossom told a suspicious Professor Utonium that she had student council meetings (Bubbles and Buttercup covered for her every time) while Brick told his brother's, "I need extra help in German class."

"You are practically passing that class but okay." Butch said.

"Hey. German is a hard language." Brick snapped.

"You still banging that girl?" Boomer asked.

"More than ever..." Brick said with raised eyebrows and a mischievous smile.

The brother's high fived each other. Truth was, even though he was far from being a virgin, Blossom was still a virgin and he didn't put pressure on her. He just said he was "doing some girl" just to make things interesting. This didn't stop Brick from acting obscure to his brothers by singing love songs to himself. The other day in his room while doing homework, he was singing, "Thinking Out Loud" by Ed Sheeran, which caused his brothers to run in his room and attack him.

"You were singing another sappy love song!" Boomer cried.

"Dude, it's a good song and did you feel the need to jump me?" Brick scowled.

"A good song?" Butch said in a confused tone. "Really? You okay in the old noggin?"

"Well...my teacher played it in class one day and it got stuck in my head, okay? Now don't jump me again, got it?" Brick snapped.

Boomer and Butch looked at each other and shrugged the proceeded to leave his room. As they left, they mocked him by singing in their terrible singing voices, "Baby now...take me into your loving arms..."

Brick got up from his homework and chased them only to attack them ( **Author's note: I love that song. I apologize to anyone if I ruined the song for them** ).

"You both are dead!" He said as he jumped both of them while they ran for their lives.

* * *

It was a big week for Blossom! She was being honored at as student of the year at Pokey Oaks High School. She was honored for her super heroine duties to Townsville, her academic performance and her performance as a cheerleader for the cheerleading squad. She had teachers and peers congratulating her. Freshmen girls walked up to her timidly and asked for pictures. The last two periods were canceled for the assembly. She knew she would see her old teacher, Ms. Keane, at the assembly, which she was looking forward to. Even the Mayor and Ms. Bellum were going to be there. She felt like a mini celebrity. It was hard to sneak off with Brick that day because she was all over the place.

At the assembly, she waited back stage with her flash cards to make her speech. Jimmy Preston ( **Author's note: I know...I thought he died too lol** ) was working the curtains. He walked up to her and said, "Congratulations, Blossom."

"Thanks, Jimmy." She replied. "That's very sweet of you."

"I am sorry I broke off our date. It was rude of me. Would you like to get together this weekend and see a movie?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Jimmy, but I am seeing someone." She said with a gleam in her pink eyes.

Jimmy nodded his head, hurt obviously, and walked off. Blossom kept looking at her flash cards when she felt two hands sneak up behind her. She turned around and saw it was Brick.

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" She joked.

"I had to see you." He said. "You look gorgeous."

"I missed you." Blossom said. "I was just all over the place today."

"Let's make up for it." He said, seductively.

Blossom smiled at him is mischievously and pulled him to the other side of the curtains so they can make out. While Principle Duggar was talking, Blossom and Brick were making out behind the curtains. She was starting to unbutton his shirt and ran her hands across his tone chest.

"Like what you see, Pink Stuff?" Brick whispered.

"I do." Blossom replied in a seductive voice.

"I never told you this but I love your curves." Brick whispered in her ear while running his hands up,and down her waist line and hips. "You really have it in all the right places."

"Stop it." She whispered giggling. "You're making me blush."

"You know you like it." Brick whispered back kissing her neck.

All he got were soft moans from Blossom. It was like music to his ears. As Brick was kissing her neck, she took off his red cap and ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp. She got a low groan out of him. He then started to unbutton her pink blouse and said, "Shit...since when do you own a red lace bra?"

"Since it was on sale at Fredrick's of Hollywood last year during the after Christmas sale." Blossom whispered. "I only wear it for certain occasions."

"Damn, baby. You are a naughty thing." Brick whispered in a seductive tone.

They shared another kiss only for Blossom to break the kiss and say, "For the record, I love tone, muscular, soccer bodies."

The way Blossom lightly ran her nails down his upper body gave Brick goosebumps.

"I knew you couldn't deny it." Brick whispered. "You can barely keep your hands off me."

"Who knew that I'd would make it to third base back here." Blossom whispered giggling. ( **Author's note: Dayum, Blossom**.)

"Slow it down." Brick whispered snickering. "We barely got to second."

"Shut the hell up and kiss me." Blossom whispered pulling Brick closer to her.

"Someone is demanding...I like that..." Brick whispered still snickering.

The two kept making out, even to the point where it got hot and heavy backstage. Little did they both know, a jealous Jimmy watched them making out ( **Author's note: I know. Who does that? Very creepy!)** and decided to get back at Brick for "stealing" Blossom from him...

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, as Blossom and Brick had been making out backstage..._**

The school principal, Principal Duggar, was making a speech about Blossom saying, "This student works hard academically, is an active cheerleader, along side her sister and has actively contributed to Townsville by making sure the city is safe by being a member of the Powerpuff Girls, along with her sisters, Bubbles and Buttercup."

At that point, Bubbles and Buttercup exchanged glances and smiled. Professor Utonium smiled at them as well.

"She is the student council president and has contributed to the school by organizing all social events. She is a dedicated student, athlete and heroine. So if you all could do me the pleasure in giving a warm round of applause to Pokey Oaks High School's very own, Student of the Year, Blossom Utonium."

The whole high school auditorium cheered for Blossom. She had not come out.

"Blossom? Where are you, Blossom?" Principal Duggar asked over the microphone.

At that moment, Jimmy opened up the curtain on the far left side to reveal Blossom and Brick in a position as of they were involved in a hard core making out session, which they were. Both parties looked out in the audience and stood there awkwardly, Brick with his shirt open and red cap off, revealing messy hair and Blossom with her pink blouse open, revealing her red lace bra and her hair equally a mess.

"Oh...my...God..." Blossom said.

"Oh no!" Bubbles said with her hands over her mouth.

"Oh, shit..." Buttercup replied.

"Ahhh! Blossom!" Professor Utonium screamed.

Bubbles and Buttercup were horrified. Professor covered his eyes while Blossom got either looks of shock or jealous, scornful looks from girls. Brick received a huge round of applause from the guys. Boomer and Brick were equally shocked. Even the Mayor, Ms. Bellum and Ms. Keane were jaw dropped.

'Yeah, Brick!' 'Tap that ass!' 'Get it in, Brick!' 'You're the man, Brick!' stained the Professor's ears. Blossom pulled Brick off of her and ran to the podium while closing her blouse. She made her speech.

"Um...thank you, Principal Duggar. It is...with great honor that I have received this award..." Blossom was obviously embarrassed.

Brick gave Jimmy a scornful look. Jimmy smirked at him and shrugged. Principal Duggar whispered in Blossom's ear, "After your speech, my office!"

He grabbed Brick by the arm and walked him to his office. Blossom still received cheers from the guys and dirty looks from jealous girls, Hilary and Princess being in the group of jealous girls.


	10. I Fell In Love With Him

**I do not own the Powerpuff Girls...**

Blossom and Brick were sent to the principal's office for "lude behavior on school grounds." Blossom was embarrassed beyond all reason. She always came off as the level-headed girl who never did anything so controversial...until today.

"You two have no idea what trouble you are in!" Principal Duggar shouted.

"I think I do." Brick snickered.

"Brick, don't be a smartass!" Principal Duggar shouted, making Blossom jump. "Blossom, I didn't expect such behavior from a young lady with common sense. I am surprised at you! I should take the award away from you!"

"No!" Blossom cried.

"But I won't because you worked too hard to get it so technically you still earned it." Principal Duggar said. "I don't know what came over you two do act in such a way...but you two are not to see each other anymore! I think less trouble would occur if you two were separated. I understand you have classes together, but I will inform your teachers that you two are not to communicate or be next to one another."

"No, that isn't..." Blossom cried out before Brick cut her off.

"Okay, Principal Duggar. It won't happen again." Brick said.

Blossom sat in shock at how he didn't come to her defense. A secretary came in the office and said, "Excuse me, Principal Duggar, but Blossom's father signed her and her sisters out for the whole day."

Principal Duggar excused Blossom, and she walked to her locker. As she was getting her things, Brick came over to her and said, "Text me later?"

"Why? You did nothing to defend us!" Blossom snapped.

"I'm sorry," Brick said. "I was on the spot and didn't know what to say."

"You could've told him we were together and you were going to continue seeing me! But you didn't! You just sat there and threw me under the bus!" Blossom was in tears now.

"Look, Bloss, babe, it isn't easy. I have-" Brick was cut off.

"I know. You have to put a front to the whole school as the school player, and you need to be the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys for your brothers! But you know what, if you can't even defend me, or whatever this is, then I am done! Don't talk to me in class, in the halls ways and don't ever look at me!" Blossom slammed her locker door. "Good bye, Brick."

As she walked away, she was wiping away tears. He just stood there and said to himself, "Goodbye, Pink Stuff..."

* * *

 **At the Powerpuff Girl's house...**

"I didn't expect that behavior from you!" Professor Utonium screamed.

"I said I was sorry. Please stop pouring salt on the wound." Blossom snapped.

The car ride home from school was awkward. Professor Utonium was clearly mad and embarrassed he saw Blossom in the act on stage.

"Sorry?! Blossom, your blouse was open, and skirt was hiked up! God, I wish I didn't see that!" Professor was mentally scarred for life.

"Since when do you own a red lace bra? Hey, can I borrow that bra one day?" Buttercup asked (Author's note: Dayum Buttercup).

The Professor gave Buttercup a look, and she shut her mouth.

"Blossom, I just am disappointed in you. I can't believe you would do that." Professor said.

"Are we done talking about it?" Blossom asked. "In case you are wondering, I broke it off with him. Now let me just forget it."

Blossom ran straight to her room. Bubbles got up from the couch and chased after her. She walked into the bedroom, sat beside Blossom and gave her a hug as she cried. It wasn't like Blossom to cry and Bubbles to console her. It was usually the other way around. Crying was Bubbles' thing. Not Blossom's.

"For the record, he is a jerk and the fact he couldn't stand up to Principal Duggar says a lot." Bubbles said, sweetly.

"He didn't. He sat there." Blossom cried and looked at Bubbles. "I fell in love with him."

Bubbles gave Blossom a hug and stroked the top of her head as if she were a child that had her feelings hurt. She wanted to protect her sister.


	11. Don't Cross a Rowdyruff

**I do not own the Powerpuff Girls...**

After that fiasco at school, Brick had no choice but to confess to Boomer and Butch about his date with Blossom and how he didn't make her feel stupid like they talked about. He said the date was actually the best date he went on in his life, and he started to fall for her. He told them about the sneaking around in school and how he wasn't "banging" any chick but he was real with Blossom, and he wanted nothing but Blossom. Of course, the two boys were mad at their brother for lying but forgave him instantly.

"You should've told us," Boomer said.

"Yeah, okay." Brick said."Like you would've understood."

Brick felt horrible the whole weekend. He was miserable without Blossom. She never texted him either. He wished he could go back in time and defend her like he should've. Boomer walked into his room and found him throwing and catching a ball, starting at the ceiling.

"You okay, bro?" Boomer asked.

"Nope. Blossom is pissed at me, and I screw up everything!" Brick scowled as he threw the ball and broke his bedroom window.

"I don't think you should've broken the window," Boomer said.

"Oh well," Brick said.

He could careless. It was just a window.

Butch came in and saw the window was broken.

"What happened to the window?" He asked.

"What do you think, genius?" Brick snapped.

"Wow...you really are an emotional wreck," Butch said.

"I screwed up! She was the first girl I cared for, and I screwed up!" Brick screamed.

"Did you fall for her?" Boomer asked.

"You know," Brick started, "I did. She is beautiful, funny, smart, kind, and she was the first girl that understood me and talked to me like a person...and I ruined it!"

Boomer and Butch exchanged glances and looked down at their brother.

"You know, if it made you feel better, we busted Preston," Butch said.

"How?" Brick asked.

 _ **Flashback...**_

Jimmy Preston smiled at himself. He was pretty glad he was able to get revenge on Brick. As he walked down the corridor, Butch and Boomer both approached him.

"You know, that was very smooth embarrassing our brother and his girl like that," Butch said.

"Um...I'm sorry...Butch, please don't."

"You're not...but you will be," Boomer said as he pushed Jimmy into Butch.

"Poor Preston thinks he's so hard, but when the going gets tough, he is a little bitch!" Butch said as he pushed Jimmy into Boomer.

The boys went like that for a little bit until Boomer said, "You know, Butch, remember that game we use to play?"

"Oh yes, I do." Butch laughed.

"What game is that?" Jimmy asked in fear for his life.

Boomer and Butch looked at each other smiling and screamed, "Ultimate fight!"

"No, no...not Ultimate Fight...ANYTHING BUT ULTIMATE FIGHT!" Jimmy screamed,

That was when they beat him up (Author's note: Okay! A little too dramatic, I know, but they needed to get revenge for their brother). Jimmy was crawling on the floor terrified. Butch picked him up by his shirt and said, "I think you got mugged."

"Butch...I'm sorry..." Jimmy cried.

"Shut up!" Boomer scolded. "You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us. Let this be a lesson to you if you ever cross a Rowdyruff again!"

"We still have the pictures. So if you tell Principal Duggar, we show him the pictures. So I suggest you go home and tell your mom you got mugged on the street." Butch warned Jimmy before letting him run off.

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

Brick laughed at the story and said, "Ultimate fight?."

"Yep. And we let him have it badly." Boomer laughed.

"Thanks, you two," Brick said.

"Anytime, bro," Butch said. "You need some cheering up. Wanna go graffiti stuff?"

"Sure. I need to get out of this funk." Brick said as he got up.

"Wanna call her?" Boomer asked.

"What's the point? She won't pick up." Brick said.

Brick, despite being a bad boy, when he got vulnerable, he was vulnerable. Boomer and Butch did all they could to cheer up their brother and get him out of the funk he was in.


	12. Back in the Office

**I do not own the Powerpuff Girls...**

Blossom was laying on her bed while going through the pictures she and Brick took together that time they played hookie. She kept looking at the one of him acting silly while in the funny hat store. She missed him but what he did hurt her. She couldn't be with a guy who didn't know how to stand up to her. Bubbles and Buttercup tried to cheer her up that weekend, but she was in a funk. Blossom listened to Taylor Swift's 'All You Had To Do Was Stay' and it reminded her of Brick.

"Bloss, Bubbles and I will walk with you into school," Buttercup said.

"We will protect you from perverted guys and Brick." Bubbles said.

"You girls are great," Blossom replied.

Professor walked in. He was mad at her that weekend but decided to let it go because Blossom was embarrassed enough that the whole school had to see her in her bra.

"You okay, Blossom?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said. "Bubbles and Buttercup will walk with me to today. I will be fine."

* * *

Once they got to school, Buttercup took Blossom's pink Kate Spade bag and walked behind her while Bubbles took her by the hand, and they walked the halls together. She got cat called, wolf whistled and stared at by the immature jerks she went to school with. Bubbles and Buttercup gave the guys scornful looks and scared them off.

'Don't mess with her' is what their faces said. If looks could kill, those guys would be dead. The girls walked by Princess only to hear her shout in a mocking voice, "Hey, Ratchet Blossom! Nice lingerie!"

Bubbles walked over to Princess, snatched her laté out of her hand and threw it on her outfit. Princess freaked out and cried, "You brat! This is designer!"

"Well dry clean, you cunt!" Bubbles shouted back (Author's note: Yep...sweet, little Bubbles went there).

People looked at Bubbles, in shock, she said that word. Even Blossom and Buttercup were surprised. Princess stood there with her mouth agape.

"Oh, and by the way, your hair is ratchet!" Bubbles called back leaving Princess in tears.

"I only use that word when needed." Bubbles giggled and continued walked with her sisters ignoring the giggles and round of applause she got from witnesses.

"What? Ratchet?" Blossom laughed.

"No, the other word." Bubbles giggled.

"Great job, back there," Buttercup said.

Another guy went over to Blossom and said, "Hey, Blossom, what color bra do you have on today?"

Buttercup walked over to the guy and punched him in the face. She broke the guy's nose.

"You broke my nose, you bitch!" He cried.

"Cry me a river, dick!" Buttercup shouted back (Author's note: You go, Buttercup).

As the girls got to their home room, they still made sure Blossom was protected.

"We won't let anything happen to you." Bubbles said.

"You okay, sis?" Buttercup asked.

"Yeah...you girls were great," Blossom said.

The girls hugged right when the bell rang. Everyone took their seats. During the morning announcements, Blossom and Brick were once again called to the office. Blossom sighed and got up leaving a concerned Buttercup and Bubbles to wonder why she was being called into the office again.

* * *

Brick looked at pictures of him and Blossom on his phone. He was looking at one he secretly took of her looking at a painting at the museum. She was so beautiful, and he admired how content she looked. He missed her and wanted her back, but he knew it wasn't going to happen. As the homeroom bell rang, he walked in and took his seat only to hear that he and Blossom were to go to the office.

"Damn it. It is way too early for this shit." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Blossom and Brick sat in Principal Duggar's office not looking at one another. It was awkward, to say the least. But nothing could top what happened on stage. Those 30 seconds of people staring seemed like seven minutes. Principal Duggar came in with two secretaries. He started to speak, "Apparently, there have been videos of you two on the school's surveillance camera going to the janitor's closet and the equipment closet in the gym. Want to explain something?"

"What do you want us to say?" Brick said.

"We're sorry. It won't happen again." Blossom replied as she gave Brick an icy once over.

"I have had complaints by your teachers also that you two were walking out of class claiming you were going to the bathroom but would be gone for 15 minuets at most." Principal Duggar sighed. "Now I am going to have no choice but to put both of your in separate classes for the remainder of the year..."

Brick got up from his seat, leaned in, slammed his hand on the table, accidentally pressing the intercom button (without realizing it) and spoke up saying, "Go ahead. Put us in separate classes. You can even try to threaten us with suspension if we are seen with each other."

"Excuse me, Brick? That kind of disrespect will not be..." Principal Duggar was cut off again.

"No. Listen to me first. Go ahead with your petty threats." Bricks harsh words shocked everyone, even Blossom. "Blossom and I were sneaking around and what we did last week at her assembly wasn't meant for the whole school to see. we did it because we are crazy about each other.

"No... you know what, I am in love with her. Okay? She is the first person to treat me like a person, and I love her for that. I love her hair, I love how bossy she can get, and I love everything about her and much more. So tell us you will put us in separate classes or threaten us with suspension, old man. I don't care anymore. Because even if you do enforce these rule, which is bound to be broken, we will see each other. Got it?"

Blossom looked up at Brick, jaw dropped. Even he surprised himself. He looked down and saw he had his hand on the intercom button and the whole school heard. Brick kindly excused himself and walked out of the office in shock of what he said.

"Brick, you have detention for the next two weeks for you back talk!" Principal Duggar called over to Brick.

Blossom got up and said, "May I please be excused?"

With that, he was out.

* * *

Brick went to his locker with his hand over his beating heart, and all shook up. Boomer and Butch met up with him and Boomer said, "Dude, you rocked in there!"

"You are one crazy son of a bitch!" Butch exclaimed.

Brick high fived each of this brothers and said, "I can't believe I told him off like that."

"Yeah. You showed him who was boss." Boomer laughed.

"Did you know you pressed the intercom button?" Butch laughed.

"Nope. I have two weeks worth of detention, but I could care less." Brick answered. "I am glad the whole school knows now."

"I guess we know what you need to do," Butch said smiling mischievously.

"Go get your woman," Boomer added.

* * *

Buttercup and Bubbles found Blossom walking out of the office.

"We heard!" Buttercup exclaimed.

"I can't believe he just told him off like that!" Bubbles said.

"I am shaking. Oh my God..." Blossom said.

"To think the one person you hated is the one person who poured his heart out for you to the whole school." Buttercup laughed.

"Speaking of which, look behind you." Bubbles said to Blossom excitedly.

She turned around and saw Brick standing there.

Buttercup and Bubbles left them alone.

"I have detention for the next two weeks." Brick started.

"I heard."

"it was worth it."

"So you love me?" Blossom asked.

"Maybe I do a little." Brick laughed.

"Well, maybe I am a little in love with you too." Blossom giggled.

"Well, we need to do something about this, huh Pink Stuff?" Brick joked as he playfully punched Blossom's arm.

"We do." She replied. "What do you suggest?"

With that, Brick leaned in and kissed her like he never kissed a woman before. Blossom felt like sparks were flying; red and pink sparks. Brick then picked and up and spun her around. Yes, they knew they were in the hallway, and they knew once homerooms got out, people would look at them, but they didn't care. He put her down on her feet gently, and they smiled at one another. Looking into his gorgeous red eyes, she thought about what Buttercup said; to think she hated him at one point but ends up falling in love with him. As for Brick, his player days were long gone. He had a real woman who he wanted to devote himself to all day every day.


End file.
